Beginnings
by mikagon
Summary: Before Justice League Unlimited, After the first episode when they form the league. The League meets a new powerful friend and Batman is actually becoming fond of her not in that way you crazy people, it is T after all! o.O the craziness continues in Begi
1. First Helpings

Disclaimer - Justice League and all of its characters belong to their respective owners, although I wouldn't mind meeting few of them. :D So no suing me! Please?  
  
With an explosion and a cry she raced down the alleyway and turned down a darkened alleyway not realizing the danger that lay ahead until it was too late. She was in Gotham city roaming at night which is foolish for all the villains and thieves love the dark; almost as much as Batman. She glanced behind her and to her horror saw that the Joker and the Humanoid were still hot on her trail. The Joker was laughing in his maniacal way with the Humanoid grunting with the effort of running. She tipped over a garbage can while a cat jumped in her path and she stumbled and fell. The members of the injustice gang soon fell upon her and the shadows around deepened even more.  
  
"Well my dear, it seems that fate would have us catch you this night." The Joker said leering over her and lifting her chin. The Humanoid had her in handcuffs and was dragging her to her feet and Liz spit in Joker's face. The Joker outraged slapped her across the face and causing her to bleed more profusely than before. Liz glanced away in time to see the shadow move on the wall and decided it was time to struggle.  
  
"Let go of me!" she screamed as a beam of light unleashed itself from her hands and shredded what were once handcuffs. The Humanoid pulled his hands away screaming and looked down at the charred remains of them and back the wild girl with blue fire in her eyes. She tried to flee once more but to no avail. Joker's cronies had arrived and boxed her in; hand cuffing her once more. But as swift as a jaguar batman struck with fierce some might knocking out two cronies with a swift kick to the head. The remaining 18 turned and attacked him momentarily letting Liz leave their thoughts and presence until Humanoid ran after her; hands still searing from the burns. With more swift action with which he was brought up with 8 more cronies were down and only 10 left to go. As he finished the rest off he saw Joker trying to make his escape down the alleyway and into the night but batman was too quick for him.  
  
"Where is she?" came the voice from behind the mask. "I don't know who you're talking about." came the sneering reply. "Let me refresh your memory" he said while unleashing a brutal blow to Joker's stomach. Joker fell to the ground mouth and nose bleeding profusely and fighting the urge to vomit. Batman stalked over to him and asked again, "Where is she?"  
  
/  
  
Liz woke up to the rest of the injustice gang; Copperhead, Cheetah, Sapphire, Lex Luthor, Shade, and one she had already met before; Humanoid. She struggled to sit up but found herself chained to the chair. She grinned when she saw Humanoids' hands had been bandaged. Lex Luthor spoke first, "I believe you know you're here." "No idea really." came the weakened response. "It seems you have something we want," now turning on a lamp directly above her head, "power. We know all about your pet dragon." "You're on drugs. Sod off already." Lex swung his fist and hit the wall. Why did teenagers have to be so aggravating? Hell she was only 15 and already giving him more trouble than any normal criminal could. "Summon him already damn you!" he screamed at her while slugging her face. Liz's chair fell over backwards from the shock and she was on the floor still chained to her chair and struggling to be upright again. "I bet if it was here it would help you," he said leaning down close to her ears and gently licking the edge of it. Liz shuddered and tried to pull away but the chains were too heavy for her and she was still not fully awake. Lex slowly licked her ear and noted she was furiously trying to get away so he commented, "I'm not really all that bad am I? I'm sure you're more terrified of copperhead than me, right? Wouldn't you rather have him doing this than me? Those long icy fangs trailing across you're skin and you never knowing when they'll sink in. Yes I think you would rather have him doing this than me." Lex waved at copperhead to come forward, who then eagerly asked, "Can I bite her?" "Go right ahead." Came the smug reply as he got to his knees and stood up watching Copperhead intently to see if he would strike. Liz squeezed her eyes tight and let out a mental scream of agony as she felt the fangs creep into her flesh making her so very cold.  
  
/  
  
Batman was stalking the streets of Gotham after dropping the Joker off at Arkham Asylum. He didn't manage to get anything out of the Joker but was soon accompanied by his alien friend; J'onn J'onzz. "Rough night?" the Martian Manhunter inquired after sensing how frustrated batman was. Batman ignored the comment and continued his search through the alleyways of Gotham. It wasn't until 2 AM that J'onn felt her psychic scream and fell from the sky. Batman caught him and said, "Did you sense her?" "Yes," recovering his balance, "this way." They took off down the alleyways to an "abandoned" warehouse. They clambered inside to witness Copperhead sinking his fangs into the precious child; Liz. Batman flung his batarang at the nearest light and another at the one over Liz's head. The Martian Manhunter knocked out shade and the Humanoid but was soon attacked by Cheetah. He cried and stumbled falling to the ground and rolled to lunge with a new form knocking her unconscious instantly from just gazing at his fierce eyes. He shifted back to throw Lex against the wall and questioning him as to why he wanted the child as batman was freeing her from her bounds and desperately trying to rid her of the poison. Liz looked up at his face in a daze from the poison already taking affect and whispered in a strained voice, "Dad, is that you?" and fell unconscious once more. 


	2. Second Helpings

Disclaimer - Justice League and all of its characters belong to their respective owners, although I wouldn't mind meeting few of them. :D So no suing me! Please? oh and the plot and the character Liz are owned by me and me alone.  
  
Liz woke up in a foreign room with a horrendous headache. She glanced around and sat up when a voice behind her said, "You're finally up." She swiveled around at almost lightening speed towards the source of the voice. She narrowed her eyes to get a better view of this stranger and with a start realized it was the most famous superhero – superman! "So how are you feeling?" Liz rolled her shoulders and gave her body a quick mental scan before replying, "My body seems fine except for my left shoulder where I fell and my right cheek bone when I got jabbed." came the calm reply. Superman gingerly reached out and touched her cheekbone and she flinched a little from the pain, which brought on a wave of nausea. She started to fall backwards onto the bed but superman caught her and gently lowered her down. She stared groggily upwards into his charming face and asked, "Where am I?" The response came slow and uncertain almost but he told her anyways. "You're at the watch tower." Liz tried to sit up again but superman held her down. Liz looked warily up at him, "Where is my family?"

Superman looked down and said, "They're all dead. Every last one of them. Even up to 8th cousins and some such nonsense." as he finished he looked up into her eyes expecting to find tears but all he found there was a cold stare. "Would you mind leaving temporarily so I may get "digest" this fact?" said Liz coldly but with respect. Without a word superman was out of the room and as soon as the door shut the tears welled in her eyes. She turned around (very painfully) and cried into the pillow for 3 hours. Finally Batman stepped in the room unknowing that superman had already told her about her family. He saw her crying and sat down on the chair superman had previously occupied. "I'm sorry about your loss and all but I need to know why the injustice gang is after you. Do you have any idea why?" Batman inquired in his deep low voice. "Well I can do some things, but promise not to tell?" Batman nods his head. "It's just my mother always hated me for it but –"she abruptly stops and pulls herself together and sat upright on her bed. She took a deep breath and summoned her powers. Liz was soon levitating and her eyes were glowing with the blue fires inside. "I can blow things up too just by willing it." She starts counting of on her fingers what she can do. "Fly, Blow things up, read minds, shape shift, summon dragons, teleport-" "Wait you can summon dragons?" Batman said with disbelief.

"Sure." She held out her hands right next to her heart and a blue glowing ball formed and in the blue little ball a shape took form. The ball burst and Liz fell backwards from the explosion with kipper resting on her chest. "Hello Kipper." she said with a happy tone and stroked the small creatures golden head. It had 4-inch long wings and 3 claws a donning each of its 4 feet. It had a long neck that stretched 2 inches and a tail with a blade that was about 3 inches long. Liz temporarily forgot the sadness of losing her family by the presence of kipper. While she was crooning to kipper batman just sat and idly wondering how a 15 year old could get this power. Liz rubbed her arm and when she felt bumps she looked down and almost screamed. Copperhead's fangs had bitten holes into her arm and had now swollen so obtrusively that she wondered why she hadn't noticed it before. "Where did you obtain such power?" asked Batman while reaching out to pet Kipper. "I was born with them. Be careful, Kipper is very wary against strangers he might bite." Batman petted Kipper and caressed his wings and belly. "Such a marvelous creature. What can he do?" "He can grow in size, spit acid, fire, and water; umm.... he can fly obviously, and he's very protective of me." Liz replied while scooping him up into her hands. Then she remembered how her mom had always despised her for her abilities and started crying again. Kipper grew to the size of a normal house cat curling up on her lap and nudging her hands. Batman was startled by the growth in size. Liz hugged her friends' head and felt the warmth against her skin from his hot body.

Meanwhile; the rest of the justice league had been watching them on the security cameras. Flash was the first to comment. "I know she lost her whole entire family but three hours of straight crying? That seems a little excessive. Besides, we still need to question on who she even is! All we know about her is her powers and that her name is Liz. I don't know her last name!" John Stewart (green lantern) was the next to comment, "I'm surprised Batman is getting so friendly with her. Doesn't that seem a bit odd to anyone else?" "Not really, he wants to get information out of her so he's letting her cry." came hawkgirl's steady reply. "I think we should pay a visit to them, one at a time. J'onn can you watch for incoming transmissions or any sightings of the injustice gang?" superman said. J'onn nodded his head and superman was the first to leave. He wanted to be first there so he could lay his hands on that magnificent dragon and study him.  
  
Back to Liz and Batman. The doors open and Liz lifts her head up briefly to see who it is. Superman strolls in and asks, "How are you feeling now?" Liz just buries her head into the pillow still sobbing. Kipper rose on his feet and is hissing at superman. Liz reaches out and pats his head reassuring him that superman is ok. Superman reaches out a gentle hand to pet kipper and catches batman's eye who is intently watching kipper. The golden dragon had captured the bat's mind and seemed to not be letting go anytime soon. But Batman looked up into superman's eye and with wordless agreement got up to leave the room. Before he could do so Liz cried out, "Don't leave me! You're the closest person who reminds of –"and burst out sobbing once more. Superman visibly sighed and motioned Batman to return to his spot on the chair. Superman moved closer to her and sat on the edge of the bed. Liz shied away from him without even realizing it. Superman reached over to pat her shoulder but before he could Kipper lunged and bit his hand. "OW!!!" said superman while shaking his finger. Dragons were very strong apparently. Strong enough to make a man that bullets bounce off of to bleed. He went over to a first aid kit on the wall and took a bandage from it. Batman petted Kipper some more while he calmed down. Liz finally shook herself and stated, "I want to go home." firmly enough that batman could tell he wouldn't be able to persuade her no matter what. Superman however, had other ideas. "Are you mad? with the injustice gang roaming around looking for you it would be insane to go back to Gotham!" he exclaimed as he was pacing the room. "Look ok just a sec," Liz's eyes flicked towards the cameras in the rooms and her eyes flared an even deeper hue of blue and all the cameras were incased with blue so they couldn't record anything, "ok, I had to that so the other members wouldn't hear what I have to say. Batman, you're Bruce Wayne and Superman you're Clark Kent. Now unless you want your fellow members to know that information I suggest you let me go down to earth." Batman looked mildly amused assuming that she had read their minds but superman was furious. "You better let someone go with you!" "Why? I already have kipper and I can just dress in a costume and pretend we're going to a costume party. He'll be my dog... in costume of course." Liz replied with a nod of her head and in full confidence. "Besides it's not like you can stop me anyways." And with that Liz released the cameras, gathered Kipper in her arms, smiled, and teleported herself out of sick bay to the unsuspecting populace of Metropolis.


	3. Third Helpings

Disclaimer - Justice League and all of its characters belong to their respective owners, although I wouldn't mind meeting few of them. : D so no suing me! Please? oh and the plot and the character Liz are owned by me and me alone. Umm... and write me a review if you actually want to see more of this fanfic.  
  
Liz landed on the roof of the daily planet with kipper snuggled into her lap. She gently told kipper to carry her underneath the globe on the roof so that they could rest in the shade. They sat there for about 2 hours as Liz sifted through everything that had happened to her in the past 48 hours. She made a mental list of them. 1. Her whole entire family was dead 2. The injustice gang was after her and 3. The justice league took her in and she ran away. Everything else didn't seem to matter. A janitor who came up on the roof to clean it off of any "unpleasant things" interrupted her thoughts. When he got to the globe he noticed her and said, "What is a pretty lady like you doing up here without permission?" Liz glared at him and erased herself from his mind and decided to go inside the globe where she could die peacefully. She transported herself inside and let the coolness of the metal seep into her very bones.  
  
Meanwhile back at the justice league HQ, "Where did she go???" shouted superman as he was hovering over the control panels and searching the earth in every possible way just to find one little teenager. The whole Justice League had thrown themselves into the frenzy; they couldn't let that power get into the wrong hands. Everyone was present except batman who had retreated to his bat cave searching his own database for everything ever recorded about Liz. He input her picture taken off the security cameras and searched that way. He found that her hometown or city had been Gotham and Metropolis. He checked with oracle to make sure there were no sightings of her in Gotham and then set out for metropolis.  
  
Liz heard an aircraft flying overheard but when the noise didn't disappear she got suspicious and peeked out of her hiding hole. As soon as she opened the door a pair of hands grabbed her; not human hands though. J'onn pulled her out of the tower with kipper trailing right after her; fangs bared and growing in size preparing for a fight. Liz calmed him by stroking his head and saying to J'onn, "Well you found us, now what?" "Now I tell the others and take you back to HQ." J'onn said into his earpiece his location and soon superman and Batman were there; the rest were to remain at the tower in case the injustice gang had been spotted. Batman walked over to her and roughly grabbed her shoulders and putting a tracker in place said, "Why are they after you? It can't be just your powers. Was it something your parents did?" Liz stared into those cold eyes and replied, "When I first saw your face in my dazed state I thought you resembled my father; I never realized how wrong I was." Liz's eyes flamed blue and she continued, "But you will remove your hands from me and I will deal with the injustice gang alone; even If I do have to search all of Gotham." And with that she was gone once more. But thankfully Batman had placed the tracker on her and knew right where she was.  
  
In Gotham, Liz found herself where the injustice gang had first attacked her. The only pleasant thought she had about it was that one of them was in jail and the others would soon be joining him. The shadows shifted and she turned to see Copperhead, "I was right; victims do always return to the scene of the crime." And lunged at her fangs bared but this time she had Kipper to protect her. Before he could get close enough the dragon was there in between the snake and his beloved sister. The snake stopped just before hitting the marvelous golden scales that protected the dragon from head to tail. He backed off a little stunned and Kipper froze his feet with one breath. Liz walked over to him and grabbed both of his fangs and said, "One by one you shall fall, and I will see it all." With a hard twist both fangs came loose and the venom leaked freely while he howled in pain. Liz climbed on Kipper's back and jumped to the nearest building roof; searching mentally for her next target.  
  
Batman was on the prowl-tracking device in hand as he leaped from rooftop to rooftop. As soon as he got close to her he looked up and over at the other rooftop to see her sitting abroad Kipper with her blue eyes flaming. Batman scanned the alleyway and saw Copperhead trying to hold where his fangs once were but the venom was leaking out and burning his skin. Batman called superman and told him the location of Copperhead and jumped to the next rooftop where Liz was searching for the injustice gang. "Liz! Come down from there!" Batman shouted up to her. She looked down at him and said, "You wanted to know why they're after me? I'll tell you why!" and she slid down off of her brothers back. "No better yet, I'll show you why!" she was so furious and wasn't using her better judgment so she got down on all fours and shifted. Almost identical to her brother kipper except she was Blue. 'This is why they are after me, my mother mated with a dragon and I am the result. My brother is pure dragon though.' Batman stared up at the two magnificent creatures in awe. "Liz?" he inquired disbelieving what he just witnessed. 'In this form I am known as Mikagon.' "Oh." He reached up to touch her scales when a laser startled him and threw him off the roof top to a seventy-foot drop. 


	4. Fourth Helpings

Disclaimer - Justice League and all of its characters belong to their respective owners, although I wouldn't mind meeting few of them. : D so no suing me! Please? Oh and the plot and the character Liz are owned by me and me alone. Umm... and write me a review if you actually want to see more of this fanfic.  
  
Batman was falling unconscious from a rooftop to a seventy foot drop and all Mikagon could do was watch; or so she thought.  
  
_'NNOOO!!!!'_ she shouted mentally and shifted back to human form but keeping the wings of her dragon form. She dove off the building as Kipper turned to terminate the attackers who were in fact the injustice gang. She swooped down to catch him and thought she couldn't make it in time so she closed her eyes narrowed every part of her that she could (to be more aerodynamic) and dove until she felt his cape in her hands and swung around so that they landed on the ground with Liz/Mikagon on bottom and Batman on top. She fell unconscious from the impact onto the pavement (man why can't she stay awake?) and Batman woke up (since he has such good stamina). He saw her pale face and rolled off of her and examined her to see if she would be ok. Slightly embarrassed though because there was hardly anything left of her clothes since most clothes can't survive shape shifting (and for obvious reasons). Seeing that she was all right, he threw his cloak over her to keep her warm and Kipper came down to join him.  
  
Meanwhile Superman and J'onn J'onzz were on their way to get copperhead when they received a call from Diana. "Superman, we've just received a sighting on the injustice gang." She quickly told them the coordinates of the injustice gang but then said, "And there have been some strange sightings too. Reports from that area say that a golden dragon was seen accompanied by a blue dragon too." Superman mulled over this information and said "Well get right on it Diana." and the Martian Manhunter remained silent till he heard Mikagon's scream of _'NNOOO!!!!'_ He turned towards superman and said, "We must hurry! I heard Liz scream again, but this time it was more of a roar." (He doesn't know about her dragon form yet. haha)  
  
Kipper had curled his body around Liz and shielded her by gently folding his wings over her and fending the injustice gang off with just his flame, acid, and water. Batman was safely hidden next to Liz/Mikagon (remember she still has her wings) and trying to treat her recently discovered wound on her shoulder (the pool of blood was a big hint) with what few medical supplies he had on hand. Kipper roared in pain as Lex had managed to slice into his lovely scales. Now even more furious he started flaming all of the area around him; not just certain people (poor civilians who were dumb enough to not have fled!). Superman and Martian Manhunter arrived and this is what they saw; a towering golden dragon curled up like a cat fending off the injustice gang who kept coming at him like bees to an intruder of their hive. Superman cornered Lex Luthor and started fighting him while J'onn was left fighting the humanoid. Cheetah, Sapphire, Joker, Shade, and a new appearance by Soleman Grundy were left to attack the golden dragon. Joker sent enough jolts of electricity through the dragon's tail to momentarily stun him allowing Cheetah enough time to slip under his wings and get the trophy that they sought.  
  
Batman saw the shift in the wings and glanced up in time to block a blow aimed straight at his head. She snarled at him and managed to make a dent in his armor. Liz moaned in pain as the blood began to flow from her wound again. Batman was fending off Cheetah as shade tried to get in too. Kipper whacked him with his tail and sent him flying but gave everyone who was looking a good view of what was happening under the wings. As Cheetah watched Shade flying through the air she found herself following him as Kipper knocked her out with his back leg. The injustice gang attacked with new vigor as they had seen how badly their prey had been wounded. Batman was struggling to stay conscious as he kept trying to stop the blood flow. Kipper roared in pain as more of his scales we're ripped off and he started to bleed. Batman had just managed to staunch the flow once more when Liz woke up and said, "We need to leave this place." She shudders and Batman cried, "Hold on Liz! If you can hear me, teleport us to Justice League HQ. Okay?" Liz nodded weakly and her eyes shone blue from behind her eyelids. Batman shut his eyes and when he opened them they were in sickbay. He quickly got out the needed medical supplies to stitch her shoulder wound and bandage it. He set her up with an IV drop and put a heart monitor and blood monitor on her. When trying to find out her blood type it was registered as unknown. _'Great, just great, I find a victim that seems like a daughter to me and I can't even save her. But I must try!!!!'_ He sighed and went to notify the other members that they were safe and their location.  
  
Green Lantern the room about 2 hours after batman had left to examine her condition for himself. He whistled and said to himself, "She is as beautiful as Batman said. Too bad she got wounded though. Poor kid." He gently stroked her cheek and Hawkgirl came in and saw him and said, "Getting a little soft are you?" "Only around you." He said and walked out of the room. Hawkgirl glanced at Liz and turned to go when she heard, "Wait." She turned back to see Liz's eyes open. "Can you get Batman and J'onn J'onzz?" she requested weakly. She rushed over to her to try and keep her stable but to no avail. She hurried out the door and down the corridor to find Batman and the Martian Manhunter.  
  
Upon their arrival outside the door J'onn heard her, _'Only you and Batman may enter. I will appear asleep so do not be alarmed.'_ J'onn turned to the rest of the league. Superman sensed something was up. J'onn spoke aloud, "She requests that only Batman and I enter. She told me mind to mind. Which I find odd that she didn't communicate with me before." Batman said, "She was probably still too weak." The other league members turned away and headed to the surveillance room. Batman and J'onn entered with the silent swish of the door. They saw Kipper kneeling next to the bed shrunken to a horse size. He growled at them but let them come closer. They saw that she still had her wings but retained her human form. She spoke to J'onn, _'You will be mouth, is that understandable?' 'Yes.' 'Thank you.'_ The only clue to Batman as to what was going on was that J'onn's eyes were glowing gold and he could see Liz's glowing a soft hue of blue underneath her eyelids. Kipper nuzzled her hand and growled his disappointment when she didn't move to pet him. She addressed J'onn once more and said, _'Tell Kipper I'm all right and ask Batman where I should go after all of this is over. After all my family is dead and Kipper is the only one of the dragons who will even see me let alone speak to me.'_ J'onn relayed the message and Batman thought for a moment and said, "You are welcome to stay at the watch tower for as long as you need. And if you cannot find a home after that I know a man you can seek out who will undoubtedly take you in." J'onn was going to relay the message to Liz but she stopped him. _'I can hear you all just fine. I'm just not able to speak for being so weak. I can't even turn back into my human form or dragon form. I'm stuck like this forever!'_ Batman noticed her shuddering and looked at her face to see tears running down it. J'onn once again relayed the message to Batman. _'You can go now while I struggle to regain control of my body, rather what it is.'_ When they reached the door Batman turned back and asked, "Are you sure you don't want me to stay?" She had enough energy for that. "No, I'm not sure, I'm not sure of...anything..." she whispered, her lips barely moving. "I'll be back to feed you and Kipper then later."  
  
About 8:00 PM Batman came back to feed them and he found Liz sitting up in bed with the sheet that was covering her hastily wrapped around her. She was petting Kipper. "You're up! Are you well enough to eat now?" She nodded and grinned. "Want to see?" Liz ripped off her bandaged to show him where her wound was and to his surprise it looked like there was never a wound there at all. He almost dropped the tray he was carrying as he rushed over to examine it. "Fascinating... I take it dragons heal better and faster than humans right?" "They sure do..." she replied softly thinking. "I've been practicing trying to get from one shape to the other but all I've managed is this." She shrunk her magnificent blue wings down to the size of two rolls on her back. "But I can't keep them this way for very long. About 2 hours." "How would you know that?" She just smiled sweetly and didn't answer his question. "Is that food for us?" she inquired. "Yes." He brought the tray over. "I have a raw steak for Kipper since I can only speculate as to what they eat." "Its ok, he's hungry enough where he won't notice what he eats, just how he eats it is what I would look out for." "I'll heed the advice," he said as he placed the steak in front of him. Kipper shrank in size to be as small as a cat and had fun with the steak that was now as big as he was. He burned parts of it and started chowing down happily. Liz chuckled at him and turned back to Batman. "And for you I brought a healthy serving of spaghetti. I would have brought pizza but flash ate it all." He shot the security camera a menacing look and Flash backed off in the security room. "Oh thank you Batman." Batman just nodded his head. "I'll be back when you've finished." "Okay, bye now I guess." "Oh and stop tampering with the security cameras. Okay?" Liz blushed and ducked her head down. Batman almost smiled as he noticed with humor the deep red blush that was spreading across her face. He then left her to eat her spaghetti in as much peace as she can get with Kipper chowing his steak down.  
  
Batman later returned with superman a little frustrated because she had blocked out the security cameras again. They entered the room to find her clutching her head and Kipper whimpering softly beside her. Her wings burst from her back and she sighed and laid back while sighing in frustration. "Are we interrupting anything?" asked superman. With a look of shock Liz looked up. "Oh, sorry, I was trying to, well I was." Batman cut her off short, "Whatever it was you're not doing it now." They came in and sat down on the beds next to hers. She had kipper on her and she was gently caressing him from head to tail. "So what did you want to see me for?" she asked politely. "We came to talk about your predicament." was the reply from superman. "You have two options; one, you can stay at the watch tower with some responsibilities, or two, you can live with a human on earth. Option two would leave you at some risk and you would be monitored. Its up to you what you want to choose." Liz thought carefully mulling over her possibilities before she replied with, "Can I have both? I mean may I visit the watch tower some times and live with the humans the rest of the time?" Batman and Superman thought carefully; would they really want a teenager around the tower part time instead of full time? Full time she could get used to routine but part time it could be hard. "How about this; you live on the tower for two months and then if you don't like it or want to try and stay with a human then you can live there for two months. At the end of the four months you choose one place to have residence at. You may visit your other home if you wish it every third weekend. Does that sound good to you?" "It sounds fair and I'd like to get to know you guys better then." "Well then lets start with the introductions!" Flash said from the door. Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, J'onn J'onzz, Wonder Woman, and Flash were all standing in the doorway. Flash was next to her very suddenly and said, "Hi! I'm Flash! I hope you'll stay around." and smiled while trying to pet Kipper who nipped at him. Liz shook his hand and Hawkgirl was next. Hawkgirl shook her hand and introduced herself, "I'm Hawkgirl and it's a pleasure to meet you." She moved on and Diana strode up next. "I'm Wonder Woman but you can call me Diana." and smiled. "I'm John Stewart also known as Green Lantern and am pleased to be your friend, if you'll let me." he said with a grin. And lastly, J'onn J'onzz whom she had already met before. "I believe you know me already but I am J'onn J'onzz otherwise known as the Martian Manhunter." he said and shook her hand. Superman said, "You already know Batman and I so lets go set up a room for you." "Wait, I haven't introduced myself yet!" Liz exclaimed and with a nod from batman proceeded. "My name is Liz and since I don't have a family anymore I have no last name. In my dragon form I am known as Mikagon and this is my brother Kipper. My mom was mortal and my dad was a dragon and Kipper and I both share the same dad." She stopped and smiled. "Now we can continue, but I would appreciate it if I could have some normal clothing besides this sheet." With an "oh" from nearly everyone in the room Liz was soon outfitted with Wonder Woman's "street" clothing which was a red dress. They then proceeded down the corridors with Superman leading followed by Liz (who was having a little difficulty with her wings), Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, Wonder Woman, J'onn J'onzz, and lastly Batman. "Do you think she'll be all right up here?" J'onn tentatively asked batman. With a shrug he replied, "I do believe so." But Batman was wrong for the alarm went off and the computer said, "The injustice gang has been reportedly threatening to kill 30 people if Liz is not handed over right away. To repeat; The injustice gang has been reportedly threatening to kill 30 people if Liz is not handed over right away." The members were in shock and Liz knew what she had to do... Batman watched her eyes go blue and cried no and tackled her just as she was teleporting... 


	5. Fifth Helpings

Disclaimer - Justice League and all of its characters belong to their respective owners, although I wouldn't mind meeting few of them. : D so no suing me! Please? Oh and the plot and the character Liz are owned by me and me alone. Umm... and write me a review if you actually want to see more of this fanfic.  
  
Liz was hovering over where the injustice gang was located and landed on the rooftop with Batman hanging onto her (he had after all tackled her while she was teleporting). They found themselves in Gotham with the building they had landed on surrounded by police. Commissioner Gordon called up to them on the megaphone, "IS THAT LIZ??? GET HER DOWN HERE NOW!!!!" and waited for a response. Liz spread her wings but Batman grabbed her shoulder, "You can't be serious?" Her response was to grab him around his waist and drop from the roof like a stone while gently opening her wings for a nice landing. Commissioner walked over to them and ordered the spotlight to go back to the rooftop. He immediately addressed Batman and ignored Liz completely. "We have a hostage situation of 30 kids in there! 30 KIDS!!! And for her?" he exclaimed motioning towards Liz. She thought to Batman _'30 Kids will not die for me. I'll turn myself over before I let them die.'_ She took off but before she could get even a few feet off the ground Batman tackled her. "No, we do this the safe way. I'm not letting you die." "But they might die!!!" "Lex won't start killing kids to risk the chance of not getting you. He normally wouldn't even have gone this far. They need to be put away once and for all." "No, I can't accept that!" Crying blue tears with her eyes flaming blue she teleported herself into the building and even more so, right into danger.  
  
Back at HQ, the remaining members were grumbling on how foolish she could be to try and go down there by herself. Kipper grew to horse size (since Liz didn't take him with her) and ran into J'onn J'onzz. _'I can't sense her! Why can't I sense her!!!'_ He yelled at him mentally. J'onn turned to him and comforted him, "We'll find her soon. Don't worry, Batman is with her so nothing bad or foolish can happen to her." He climbed into the Javelin with Kipper following close behind shrinking to the size of a house cat. The other members soon joined him and Kipper was placed in cargo holding for take off. Green Lantern and Superman flew down to the surface to get there faster than the others.  
  
Liz looked around where she had landed and soon heard voices from bellow. She followed the sounds to the stairway and climbed down being very careful. When she saw the children grouped together and holding hands she silently rose to the ceiling and grabbed the nearest one teleporting them outside but leaving herself in.  
  
Outside Batman watched as the children shimmered out of blue flame and ran to the safety of the waiting officers. He scanned the area for Liz. Upon not spotting her he set out towards the building and was quickly inside and unnoticed since the injustice gang was occupied inside.  
  
Liz's right wing was wounded as she sent all 30 of the kids outside. She collapsed on the floor and her leg was shot. Lex Luthor strolled over to her after he was satisfied that she couldn't escape. "Well it seems that you have let Mikagon out somewhat. Shall we try to let her out all the way?" he said with an evil grin on his face. He found the bullet in her leg and grabbed a long pair of tweezers and started to pull it out. Liz fought the urge to scream in pain but hell it hurt so much! He pulled it out with a sucking sound and Liz grimaced and grunted with pain. He licked at her wound and to her horror realized he had salted his lips. She screamed in agony then as the salt worked its way into her wound. Her struggle to get arms out from under her wings seemed humorous to the other members, as she could not move them for her wound. Lex sneered, "Well at least this time you managed to look decent." while fingering the edges of her dress. He crept his hand slowly up to her mouth and traced her lips before she bit his hand. "Ouch! Why you little!" He said turning on her in rage while pulling out his gun. "I would kill you right now, if it weren't for the price on your head. Apparently some scientists found out about you through you're mothers inquiries on cures." Mother, she thought as the tears streaked down her cheeks. So that's what they were after he for. Some scientists were after her. Liz coughed and spit out some blood. Lex laughed and drew a knife out of his pocket to slash her. She moved her wings while crying in pain and slapped Lex in the face. "You bastard! How could you hold 30 kids hostage just to get me?" she exclaimed while spitting on him. He turned to the other members, "Tie her up!" They bound her to the pole with 5 feet to spare so Lex could have a little fun with her (besides the fact that they couldn't get her close enough because she was struggling so much). She laid on the floor very still since she was afraid of what they might to do to her next. She shivered on the floor awaiting the torture that was sure to come.  
  
Up in the rafters of the room Liz was in, Batman lurked watching all that they did to her. Once they tied her to the pole he decided that he would strike soon. He watched as Lex advanced to her crouching down once more but keeping out of reach. "Guess I'll have a little fun with you. Besides, all the scientists wanted was you alive, they didn't say how much alive." He traced the knife over her shoulders and slit the straps on her dress. Thin cuts left from the blade appeared and started to bleed. "This will be much fun." Lex said with grim satisfaction and licked the blood off the knife. Batman decided he couldn't let this go any further. He waits till shade is right below him and he jumps down from his perch and knocks him stone cold to the ground. Lex looks up from his tormenting with a look of rage on his face. "Get him now!!!" he shouted at the other members who were already in action. Batman took out Sapphire and ran to Liz. He threw Luthor at the Humanoid and took out a batarang and released Liz from her bonds. Cheetah who thrashed at him came from behind. Seemingly with perfect timing Superman burst in and looked for the nearest Super Villain to take down. He chose the nearby shade that was clearing his head. Green Lantern soon followed him as did the rest of the League each matched up with an opponent. Batman broke away from Cheetah to find Kipper curled up by Liz softly weeping. He didn't know dragons could cry but he would ponder over that later. He checked every aspect of her as quickly as possible and took her pulse. It was dangerously slow. He called to J'onn, "J'onn! We need to get her to sick bay as quickly as possible!" But it was too late. The scientists rushed in with their own security squad and fought Batman back away from Liz. He watched in horror as he saw Liz lifted onto a stretcher and Kipper had climbed underneath her to lie in the small space of the curve of her back. She was carried outside and loaded into a semi-truck, which he threw a tracker at. It landed safely as the truck took off and the security ran to there trucks and left batman standing there watching them as the injustice gang saw that the job was done they all left one by one to the justice league standing there expectantly waiting for Batman to say something. Finally he spoke, "The tracker missed, she's gone." He turned to the other members, "We must find her, I swear I won't give up till I find her." And stormed off to the Javelin to find the victim he thought of as a daughter; Liz. 


	6. Sixth Helpings

Chapter Six

Disclaimer - Justice League and all of its characters belong to their respective owners, although I wouldn't mind meeting few of them. : D so no suing me! Please? Oh and the plot and the character Liz are owned by me and me alone. Umm... and write me a review if you actually want to see more of this fanfic.

Liz woke up dizzy and nauseated. She found herself on a white table about 6' x 6' in a white room with walls made of two-way mirrors. She groaned and held her head. Where the hell was she? She felt something cool around her neck. She glanced at a wall/mirror and saw that she had a shock collar on.

Upon trying to pry it off, she was shocked. She tried to remember how she wound up here and fell backwards onto the table with shock. "Batman!" Liz looked down surveying her body. Taking note of the patches of skin that had scabbed over on her wings and body she guessed the scientists had drugged her; preventing her from feeling the pain and waking up.

_'I wish I could teleport but I have to know where I am to do so.' _Liz thought. Drearily taking note of her white strapless dress that was way too short; she tried to destroy a mirror. Spitting acid at it she made a small hole but was shocked immediately. _'Shit that hurt!'_

An electronic voice promptly announced, "Test One: response to water is now proceeding. Scientists, please report to decks seven through eleven for the observation of Mikagon." Dimly looking up at the ceiling, she noticed four holes forming. Just as Liz was wondering what they were for, torrents of water started to pour out of them.

Liz sealed a pocket of air around her head with her powers. She floated on the surface until the water reached the ceiling. Diving to the table and hanging onto an edge she peered at a mirror making faces while imagining them furiously scribbling notes down about her behaviors. She sighed growing bored and let go of the table to drift in the chamber wondering about Batman.

-/%-

Batman sat at his super computer in the bat cave with a cold mug of coffee searching for Liz. "You have a message from J'onn, where do you want it?" inquired Alfred. He took Batman's mug away while waiting for an answer. Seeing as he wasn't going to get one he placed the message where the mug had been.

About two hours later Batman read the message. It said, "While scanning the tower's security I noticed an anonymity. Where Liz and or Mikagon had been the temperature remains ten degrees higher than the surrounding area." The rest of J'onn's message was his findings. Batman did a satellite search on it and soon found her location. "Thanks J'onn." He murmured and took off in his Bat mobile.

-/%-

Liz was stuck in the water for two hours before it finally started draining. She sat down on the table waiting for the rest of the water to drain when she realized the table was sinking too! She rolled off of it just as it disappeared into the floor.

The computer announced "Test Two: combat skills, will now proceed for four hours. New shift of scientists please report to decks seven through fifteen." Liz watched a panel of the floor disappear as an eight-foot robot climbed out of it. Liz shot acid at the robot.

The robot took the blow and it quickly advanced on her and started firing lasers at her. Liz hoped Batman would rescue her soon and dodged a blow only to be knocked over by a right jab to her stomach. _'Hurry Batman, Please Hurry!!!'_

-/%-

Batman surveyed the building from the trees nearby. It looked like a prison more than a research lab, but looks can be deceiving. He called J'onn with his mind. _'J'onn?' 'Yes?' 'I need your help rescuing Liz.' 'I'll be there as soon as possible.' 'And J'onn?' 'Yes?' 'Thanks.' _Back at the tower J'onn smiled and rushed to the Javelin.

About twenty minutes J'onn arrived and with wordless agreement they clasped hands and phased through the ground until they were underneath the scientists observing Liz.

They phased up and materialized next to them. Quickly taking them out they saw Liz bloodied and bruised leaning her back against the mirror in which they stood behind. Batman looked for a way to shut off the robot while J'onn phased through the mirror and phased Liz back through the mirror partially dragging her.

He laid her on the ground as the robot burst through the mirror. Batman planted an explosive Batarang on the robot as it shot its last shot at Liz and it went through leg. She groaned as she tried to sit up to shoot acid at the robot. Batman ran to shield her from the debris as the robot exploded. He covered himself and her in his cape.

"Batman?" she asked before shuddering. "Shhh... Yes, I'm here, you're safe." He said while cradling her as best as possible with her still having her wings. "Call Kipper J'onn. We're going to need his help in order to get out of here." Batman said as calmly as he could without looking up.

J'onn nodded and soon kipper appeared beside Liz in a golden glow. He signaled for Batman to place Liz on his back by kneeling down and nudging her slightly with his head while whimpering. Batman placed her with her arms around Kipper's wings and held her hand. J'onn grabbed her other hand sensing that Kipper was going to teleport out of here. Much to their surprise they were surrounded by a golden glow so bright blocked out everything besides each other. They had a brief sense of no gravity and landed on the ground outside of the building in the trees with the golden glow receding at a rapid rate. Kipper whined and laid down seemingly imploring someone to take Liz off of his back.

It was then that Batman realized she would die without immediate medical attention. "Kipper, can you take her back to the tower? Do you have enough energy?" Kipper nodded. Batman turned to J'onn, "J'onn, did you bring the Javelin here?"

"Yes."

"Good, we'll take that back to the tower." Batman pulled out a remote from his utility belt and hit a button to send the Bat mobile back to the Bat cave. J'onn and Batman then watched Kipper kneel next to Liz and shroud them both in the golden glow and when the glow receded they were gone. Batman turned, "Let's go."

-/%-

Back at the watchtower; Superman was surprised by the sudden appearance of Kipper. He had been busy restocking the medical bay of their supplies. "Hello Kipper." Superman said and patted Kipper's head when he realized that Kipper was kneeling next to someone he looked over his wings to see Liz all battered up. "My god! What happened to her?" Kipper looked down as Superman gently moved her to a bed. He started wiping away all the blood and cleaning the wounds and bandaging them too as Batman entered the room.

"What happened to her?" Superman asked Batman. He surveyed Liz and bandaged a wound Superman hadn't gotten to yet before responding. "We found her defending herself from an eight-foot robot. You're guess is as good as mine as to exactly what happened to her."

J'onn walked in carrying an unconscious and battered Flash. "It appears Liz is wanted by more than one person." He said as he laid flash down on the bed next to Liz's. He retrieved the note from his tightly clenched hand. It read,

"Bring Liz to crime alley at three o' clock AM or the next one of you we meet will die."


	7. Seventh Helpings

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer - Justice League and all of its characters belong to their respective owners, although I wouldn't mind meeting few of them. : D so no suing me! Please? Oh and the plot and the character Liz are owned by me and me alone. Umm... and write me a review if you actually want to see more of this fanfic.

Previously: J'onn walked in carrying an unconscious and battered Flash. "It appears Liz is wanted by more than one person." He said as he laid flash down on the bed next to Liz's. He retrieved the note from his tightly clenched hand. It read, "Bring Liz to crime alley at three o' clock or the next one of you we meet will die."

Liz woke up to Kipper's face peering over her. Upon seeing that she was awake he licked her face eagerly. _'My head! I feel like I've been hit with a ton of bricks.'_ She looked to her left to escape the full attack of Kipper's tongue and that's when she saw Flash. _'Oh my god! What have they done to him?' _She sat up and tried to get out of bed but the effort was too much for her. Turning to Kipper she thought, _'Kipper, move my bed right next to Flash's bed. Ok?' _Kipper nodded his head and shoved the bed with his head until it touched Flash's. _'Thanks Kipper.'_ She reached her hand out and gently placed it on Flash's cheek. Liz concentrated as her blue fire magic burst from her arm to heal Flash. Liz smiled falling back down on her bed when she realized Flash was staring at her with his mouth ajar.

"Thanks." He said with a slight awe in his voice. "Please, don't mention it." She whispered using up the last of her energy. Batman burst into the room just as she fell into an even deeper sleep than before.

"What happened?" Batman demanded at the Flash. "She healed me. I didn't realize it until she was already done." Flash replied while scratching his neck. Batman checked Liz to make sure she wasn't in or going into a coma. After seeing she was okay he still glared at Flash as he stormed out of the room. "She did it! Not me!" was Flash's weak protest as the door closed behind Batman. Kipper quietly pushed the beds apart again and lay down at the end of her bed as small as a squirrel.

Batman had gone to find his shape-shifting friend J'onn J'onzz, the Martian man hunter. He found him studying the data they had collected on Kipper and Liz in the main room. In specific they're DNA and as he turned Batman was standing beside him. "J'onn? I have a plan, and I'm going to need your help."

Liz walked down crime alley in a trench coat. It was raining and was very dreary for three o'clock in the morning. When she was halfway down the alley the shadows started moving. A shadow lunged and Liz fell to the ground tackled by an unknown power hungry gang member. He drugged her and called his boss. "We got her boss, where to now?"

A deep gravely voice replied, "Good, now tie her up and bring her over to the base you fool! Where else???" Three more members appeared from the shadows and into the streetlights and fled carrying Liz. One of them dimly noticed a shadow following them that looked like a cape but shook his head figuring he was still suffering from a hang over.

Liz was roughly thrown at the feet of a new mobster; Pasher. "Good, now leave us." As soon as the henchmen left Pasher started pacing around Liz. He saw that she was starting to stir. "Do you remember me wench? You came to me five years ago seeking help for your "dragon problem" and ended up making me loose my left hand!" He kicked her side, but his foot was stuck. She had grabbed his leg with a green arm. He tried to stumble backwards but fell flat on his butt for the arm wasn't letting go. Her whole body seemingly melted into a green blob except for the arm and the blob formed into J'onn J'onzz. "I'll have to tell her you said hi." Was his remark as he picked him up by his foot and flung him across the room. WHACK! He hit the wall with a sharp impact and slumped to the floor; barely conscious enough to shout, "THUGS, SEIZE HIM!!!" and sat rolling his head slowly. The thugs burst through the door and started to take aim at the Martian only to be knocked out by none other than Batman.

Batman practically lunged at Pasher. He grabbed his collar and brought him close enough to his face so that Pasher could feel the moisture from his breath. He said slowly, "Don't you dare come after Liz, or you'll regret that you ever lived once I'm through with you." He flung him at the oncoming thugs and called Commissioner Gordon only repeating their location before hanging up to knock out more thugs.

Liz struggled in her sleep setting several things around her on fire as she tossed and turned in her sleep. All Kipper could do was extinguish the fire and whine snuggling next to his sister trying to offer her comfort. She was dreaming how Batman and J'onn were fighting for her and then she was actually in the fight. An astral-projection and able to fling enemies about, heal her friends, burn things and freeze them too.

The fighting momentarily stopped as a blurry image of Liz appeared beside Batman. A burst of fire flew from her hand and hit his nearest enemy but when Batman tried to touch her his hand went through her. _'Don't worry, she's an astral projection.'_ J'onn told Batman with his mind. He knocked out another thug but was attacked by three more. Liz was setting fire to the place and then she saw Batman's cloak had started to melt she let loose her ice. _'Batman, J'onn! Come put your hands inside of my projection. Hurry!'_ Without hesitating they put they're hands in her and she released her ice and the whole building froze over and some of the street outside. _'Don't remove you're hands yet. I have to get Kipper to teleport you out. He's on his way.' _She disappeared as he appeared. They immediately grabbed onto him and off they went back outside the building to examine the damage they had done and to see if the police had arrived yet.

Liz sighed in her weary sleep as Flash burst in the room since the fire alarm had gone off in there. Liz was surrounded by a wall of fire but was sleeping peacefully completely unaware of the danger surrounding her. Flash created wind funnels that sucked the air from the fire on one side and managed to extinguish the flames by taking away the oxygen. Liz started coughing and Flash picked her up and took her to her real room in the tower. Wonder Woman arrived later to find Flash fast asleep on a chair by her bedside. She smiled and leaned on the doorway frame watching the two sleep when Liz started struggling in her sleep. Wonder Woman gasped and raced off to find Superman and to get help.

Back to Batman and J'onn. They were watching the frozen thugs get hauled away as Kipper started whining and pawing Batman's leg. J'onn said, "Something is amiss at the tower, hold onto Kipper." Batman and J'onn grabbed a wing tip and watched as the golden light engulfed them and then receded and they were at the watchtower. Batman rushed to medical bay but seeing the scorched remains of it he ran towards Liz's bedroom and also into Wonder Woman.

"Where are you going?" asked Batman pausing momentarily.

"Going to get Superman, Liz is struggling in her sleep and sweating up a storm almost like her shadow is being painfully taken away from her." Wonder Woman replied.

"Ok, Superman will know what to do, and I'll meet you back in Liz's room." Batman said and took off down the hall to find Liz. He found Flash sitting in his chair beside her bed and looking very concerned and worried while trying to keep an ice pack in place upon her forehead.

"Hey Bats!" Ignoring the greeting from Flash, Batman went to the other side of her bed and Liz stirred and rolled on her side towards Flash. The sheet slid till her back was revealed (the red dress had long since been shredded to pieces much to Liz's and Wonder Woman's regret.) Batman's eyes widened as he saw all of the silver scars revealed across on her back. He gingerly traced one till he reached the end of it and Liz gasped and her wings unfurled from where she had shrunk them against her back. Batman gave the wings room but still continued to scan her back. _'Who would do this to such a girl? And if she has this many scars on her back alone then what about the rest of her? How did I not notice this before? I bet she was using magic to conceal them but it doesn't work when she's asleep.'_ Supermen burst into the room and Wonder Woman was soon behind him.

Superman noticed how carefully Batman was studying her so he decided to find out what it was. As soon as he glanced at her back he gasped with astonishment with a twist of horror. He too noticed the silver scars lining her back. He tried to touch one but the wings shifted and were in the way. "I believe I know how to treat her but I need to take her home since the equipment I need isn't here." Batman said without looking at Superman. "You keep Kipper here so he doesn't disturb her treatment."

"Okay, but what are you going to do?" Superman said before Wonder Woman could protest.

"Trial and error, I'll send if I need anything." Batman replied while wrapping her in sheets.

"But what if you come under attack and need us?" Wonder Woman protested weakly. Batman didn't even dignify that with a response. Superman picked Liz up and carried her to the javelin that would take her back to earth. He strapped her in and left as soon as he saw that Batman had sat down in the pilot's seat. The javelin took off towards earth with Batman hoping he could find her a treatment in time.


	8. Finale of Desserts

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer - Justice League and all of its characters belong to their respective owners, although I wouldn't mind meeting few of them. : D so no suing me! Please? Oh and the plot and the character Liz are owned by me and me alone. Umm... and write me a review if you actually want to see more of this fanfic. (I think it sucks personally but whatever.)

Previously: Superman picked Liz up and carried her to the javelin that would take her back to earth. He strapped her in and left as soon as he saw that Batman had sat down in the pilot's seat. The javelin took off towards earth with Batman hoping he could find her a treatment in time.

Batman arrived at his mansion to Alfred saying, "Master Bruce, you have guests awaiting you're arrival in the dining room. Your tuxedo is ready and waiting over there." He said while taking his cape and vaguely pointing to a hook. "Was everything well for you this evening?"

Batman scowled, "Sadly no Alfred. Liz is sick and waiting in the javelin for treatment. Put her in a guest bedroom that she can use permanently, preferably the one that faces the woods. Oh and bandage her wounds as best as you can while I attend to our guests." Batman changed quickly into his tuxedo taking on the guise of Bruce Wayne; the billionaire bachelor playboy. And he was about to announce that he was going to be Liz's caretaker or guardian.

-/-

Back at the tower things were calm at the moment since Superman returned to the daily planet and Wonder Woman had gone out on an assignment. Flash was doing whatever he did on earth and Green Lantern was out patrolling the galaxy. Hawkgirl and J'onn J'onzz were the only ones left. J'onn was on surveillance and Hawkgirl was sleeping as long as she could until her shift. J'onn, neglecting his duties, was searching for the bat with his mind to make sure he knew what he was up to.

-/-

Bruce thoughtfully took the make shift stage for his announcement when J'onn entered his mind. _'What are you doing?' _J'onn asked. _'Making sure Liz stays safe.' _Was the annoyed response. _'By making her live with batman whom if he had any loved ones his enemies would surely use them to get to you?'_ J'onn replied. _'Liz can defend herself or else kipper will for her, but when she's sick like this I am the only one who can take care of her.' _Bruce felt J'onn abruptly leave his mind and thought nothing of it.

"Attention everyone," Bruce called out in a booming voice, "I have an announcement to make." He continued only when the room was silent. "I have decided to be caretaker or in other words guardian for a teenager," holding up his hand to stop the questions, "but she will remain hidden from the public until I deem that you are ready to accept her. Right now though, she is sick. So if you have any questions leave you're number with Alfred and I will be sure to get back to you. Good night everyone." He waved and moved off the stage and out of the doors before the questions could reach his ears. Alfred was highly annoyed since he was now swamped with bits of paper and complaining guests and they left unsatisfied but boiling over with the news.

Bruce was soon in Liz's bedroom or the old guest bedroom and he watched as all of the guests left. Liz was murmuring softly in her sleep. She turned towards Bruce and he realized that she was completely naked and that Alfred had been careful not to reveal anything too badly. Her legs stuck out at awkward angles and were bandaged most precisely as were her arms. Bruce could see that the wounds anywhere else were not bandaged and Alfred had left them alone in order for Liz to keep her privacy. He leaned closer to her what she was saying but fell on the King sized bed right next to her and she shifted so that her arm was on top of his muscular chest. Bruce could finally her what she was murmuring though much to his interest she was saying, "never… leave… please…" And held onto him tightly and started shaking. Batman realized that she was crying and sleeping but ended up rolling over and hiccupping after a while. He was released from her grasp.

Batman stumbled out of her room and saw Alfred coming down the hall. "Alfred, I need you to get me some tea. I have a project that needs to be finished." Alfred called out as Bruce was turning around, "Master Bruce, might I ask why you have decided to care for this teenager?" Bruce walked on ignoring the question. Alfred sighed and went to make the tea.

-/-

Back at the watchtower, Hawkgirl who was distressed out of her wits had pulled J'onn from batman's mind. "J'onn! Green Lantern has been captured!!! We have to go save him!" She said as worried as she could ever appear. J'onn's eyes widened and he immediately sent for superman. "We'll have to do this without wonder woman and flash. Batman is very preoccupied at the moment." Hawkgirl took it that batman was either sleeping or at some event. Either way he could not be interrupted apparently.

As the 3 left to go save the comrade who was in danger, Pasher was not going to give up. No one had realized that he had created the virus in Liz. It was going to kill her off unless he delivered the antidote. Soon Liz would start reacting drastically and break out in fevers up to 106 degrees! Her skin would become rough to the touch and they would visibly be able to see it dry up. Her forehead would turn a nasty shade of red and then the symptoms would get worse and worse giving her the ultimate pain before she died in 24 hours or less. He would soon broadcast it and then he would be set for the capture of Liz, and then even more, the torturing and maybe killing of her too.

-/-

Alfred came down the steps into the Batcave about a half an hour after Bruce had visited Liz. "She is worsening and I now know why. Please switch your computer to the television. It doesn't matter what station its on all of them." He said and waited for him to switch then promptly walked off.

Batman was intently watching Pasher on his super computer, he said, "As some of you know by now there is a being that is part dragon living among you. Her name is Liz and she will die within 24 hours or less unless she is brought to crime alley. I have the antidote right here." He held up a bottle with orange liquid in it. "There is no known cure for the disease I created for her so you better hurry up justice league. You can't do a single thing to save her except to hand her over to me. Oh and Commissioner Gordon is here too so if you try anything funny well, I'll just have to shoot him. Ta-ta." He said in a taunting voice as he sidestepped to show the commissioner bound and gagged with a thug holding a gun up to his head. Maniacal laughter sounded and the transmission was abruptly cut off and the scheduled program appeared again. Only to be interrupted by the breaking news bulletin.

Batman carefully thought through what was about to occur and decided to call J'onn to see if he was available to fool Pasher again. Upon receiving no answer on the phone Batman tried calling with his mind and only received the faint words of, _'…save green…now!'_ Apparently green lantern was in danger. _'But that's not right! I just saw him on main street about two hours ago.'_ Thinking, batman went to the phone and called him. He heard a sleepy voice on the other end. "Whoever you think you are you better be important or your situation better be for waking me up this early." He heard a groan and Batman guessed he looked at the clock again. _'Well he's certainly not in danger.'_ Batman thought as he put the phone back on the cradle.

Batman sent a message with his mind to J'onn. He then went back to puzzling out how to keep Liz out of danger. After several hours of researching and scheming Batman still couldn't figure out how to save Liz when the appointed time was coming on fast. Wonder Woman paged in. "Batman, do you know where everyone went?" she asked.

"No, but I could use your help to save Liz." He replied with an arched eyebrow. Wonder woman grinned and ended the transmission.

-/-

Wonder Woman walked solemnly down crime alley carrying the real Liz who was deathly sick in a bathrobe. She laid her down on a perfectly white pallet. "Come out Pasher, she's here and we want the antidote." A haunting voice came from the shadows, "How do I know its not J'onn again?" Wonder Woman was frustrated, "Look at her! Do you think J'onn could even begin to imitate those symptoms?" She heard a shuffling of footsteps and immediately went on guard. "Now, now, Wonder woman, that doesn't look very trusting of you does it? So that must be the real Liz." Pasher stepped out of the shadows, "this is what you're looking for eh?" He said holding up a vial with the orange antidote in it. Wonder Woman grabbed at it and he was surprised when she knocked his chin instead of going for the vial. "Now Batman!" Thugs swarmed out of the shadows as Batman swooped down and caught the vial. "Got it Diana!" he said and dropped down beside Liz. They all seemed to hold their breath as Batman poured half of the vial down her throat and watched as she swallowed. Her skin started to return to normal and her wings unfurled killing her bathrobe. She rose in a swath of white light and was glowing as she danced in the air above them. She smiled as her body was cloaked in white and she drifted down settling in Batman's arms wearing a turtle-necked, full-sleeved, white dress that went past her knees. "Can we go home now?" she asked him sleepily and he saw silver scars appearing on her face. He whispered to her, "sure." And then he turned to Wonder Woman. "Ready?" she knocked another guard out and grabbed Pasher by the scruff and flung him against the nearest brick wall. "Ok, I'm ready." Liz smiled and took Wonder Woman's hand and they were surrounded in blue light and found themselves at the tower without Liz. _'Don't worry, I'm back home.' _She said in Batman's mind. He smiled, "that girl…" and his voiced trailed off.

Hawkgirl burst through the door from the Javelin docking bay. "Green Lantern wasn't there!" Batman sighed and said, "Ever think of looking for him on earth first?" Hawkgirl thought for a moment, "I'll go check if he's there." And ran off to find the nearest phone. J'onn came right up to batman and asked, "Is Liz okay?" Before he could reply they heard the response, "Better than okay. Check me out!" Liz walked towards them out of the shadows and they realized she had changed physically. She was taller; more endowed, and had a spicier attitude on top of that. She was wearing a white tank top with well-worn blue jeans. "Well what do you think?" They all gaped at her not knowing what to say when the rest of the league arrived gaping at her too. By then she had gotten bored and sat down on the floor and then took a nap. "What do we do with you now?" Superman asked Liz.

"Release me into the world so I can have some fun!" She stood up and twirled in mid-air and then landed with her back to them. That's when they realized her wings had become more feathery and soft. Superman shook his head, "No way, you know we can't allow you to do that." Liz pouted and flew up to the second floor of the observation window and stared glumly out the window. Kipper soon appeared by her side to comfort her when she pitied herself for not being able to see her friends or try to live a normal life again. J'onn joined her when he sensed she wouldn't attack him if he did.

"It's not so bad living at the watch tower. You know that don't you?" J'onn asked half turning towards her. "I guess so…" and she kept petting Kipper. "But I wish I could live normally again, or at least with the dragons again." She gazed longingly out the window and sighed. "Yes but we can not always have what we want," turning all the way towards her now he said, "read my mind. Witness what has happened to me and all the pain and suffering I have been through." She looked at him skeptically and then gave him a questioning look with her eyebrow. He nodded his head and so she placed her hands on his temples, "You sure?" "Positive." She looked into his mind and saw all of the misfortunes he had had to deal with during his life and he started screaming and reverting back to his original form and they were surrounded in a blue globe as Liz screamed with him and felt the same pain he did after losing everything, yet he could still go on live with his choices. The other members rushed towards them to see them surrounded in a blue dome that seemed to have its own wind and Liz with her eyes glowing blue and open and J'onn back in his original form screaming and having a complete look of agony on his face. A blur of images passed before her eyes and she let go. She had read his entire mind and was faint. Her head was smoking from the effort and the dome fell away and as she fell backwards batman rushed to catch her. J'onn started to fall backwards and Wonder Woman caught him with the same speed Batman had.

Liz was murmuring in a panicked tone and Batman held her close. She said clearly enough so that they could all hear, "He has experienced so much pain, I can't believe all that has happened to him…" her voice trailed off and silent tears ran down her cheeks. She tried to stand up but Batman firmly said, "No, I'll carry you wherever you need to go." She smiled weakly at him and said, "I need to go to the edge of this level." Batman didn't hesitate and brought her to the edge but held onto her. She escaped his grasp by moving suddenly and jumping off the platform; she had to know if she could still fly after all that pain. "NO!" Batman cried as she plummeted and fell off like a rock. She tried with all her might to open her wings and Flash raced down and caught her right before she hit the ground. "Now why would you go and do a thing like that?"

She whimpered, "I needed to know if I was happy enough to fly, but I guess I'm not a dragon anymore because they're always happy with just the idea of flying and that's how they can fly." With that her wings withdrew into her back and left scorched marks on her back while she cringed in pain. Kipper stood beside her and yelped as a claw emerged from a red glow and nabbed him saying in the deepest voice anyone could ever hear, "She is not a dragon until she is happy enough to fly, that means you stay with us until she is." "Kipper! NNNOOOOO!!!!!" She screamed after the claw as it took the last of her family away from her. She desperately struggled in flash's arms. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

"Put me down, put me down!" she was sobbing at him. She struggled out of his grasp and stumbled to the floor. She tried to call upon her magic but nothing worked. She started sobbing even more hoarsely. Then she was too weak to do anything but lie there. Batman was down the stairs by now and had watched the horrible scene. Superman gathered the limp figure in his arms and realized she was deep asleep; but then realized she wasn't sleeping because she muttered, "Goodbye my Batman." And fell into a coma. Batman's horror was concealed behind his mask. He took Liz from Superman and left without another word.

-/-

Back in the bat cave Batman set Liz up with a tank that would keep her alive until she awoke from her coma. He set it up so that no one would have to do anything to the tank and set an alarm up too so when she awoke he would know. Batman lets Kipper stay next to the cage to guard it until the day where she awakes and is his once more…


End file.
